Engaños
by Kuchiki-minnie
Summary: ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué estás llorando por mí? -Usted siempre debe sonrisa brillante, ¿por qué lloras? -Olvídate de mí Soy mala en los resúmenes!


**Título**: Engaños

**Pareja**: Death the Kid x Chrona

**Clasificación**: T

**Género**: Romance/Tragedia

**Canción**: Janus

**Artista/Grupo**: Boyfriend

**Dedicado**: A Jumbiie! (¡al fin lo acabe!)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Puedo estar sonriendo ahora, pero estoy tratando de mantenerlo en _

_Estoy agarrando fuertemente mis dos manos _

_Estás siendo engañado cuando digo que estoy bien _

_Estoy perdiendo todas mis lágrimas detrás de la espalda_

**Pov Kid:**

Me preguntas si estoy bien, con tu sonrisa simétrica, tus ojos antes opacos, ahora llenos de felicidad, una felicidad que sé que pronto yo mismo destruiré, no soy capaz de decírtelo, no soy capaz de decírtelo a la cara, me vas a odia y sé que me lo voy a merecer, pero eso no hace que el sufrimiento sea menor, fue una aventura de solo una noche de copas, pero por esa noche todo lo que hemos construido se derrumbara.

-¿Kid?- me llamas- ¿estás bien, bebé?

Me preguntas con inocencia y con preocupación, no te merezco.

-Estoy bien- te digo con frialdad, pero por dentro lo único que quiero hacer es llorar.

Me das un suave beso en la mejilla, sin importar que últimamente te esté tratando mal, sin importar mis malos tratos.

_Sus pequeños hombros, temblando, sus labios pequeños _

_Lo siento - se colapsaría antes que yo _

_Me trague acaloradamente y derramó lágrimas _

_Lo siento - me abrazas con todas tus fuerzas _

_Dejé escapar un suspiro más allá de sus hombros, las lágrimas se levantan más allá de sus hombros _

_Pero sólo yo sé cómo me veo _

_Quiero vivir en tu memoria hasta el final, quiero sonreír en su memoria _

_Como un tonto, yo sólo te sonríen_

Ya no lo aguanto más, estas llorando desconsoladamente en mis brazos, pidiendo disculpa, creyendo que nuestra relación este llegando a su fin por ti, no puedo decirte la verdad, esa verdad que sé que no podrás soportar, todo esto es mi culpa, pero no puedo decirte el porqué, esto es lo mejor para ti, yo no te convengo, no soy una buena alternativa para ti, aunque me duela, te acaricio tus hermosos cabellos rosados.

-Es lo mejor, Chrona- una solitaria lagrima resbala por mi mejilla.

-¿Qué hice mal?- sollozas en mi camisa.

-Eso ya no importa- elimino esa lágrima con el torso de mi mano.

No quiero que me veas así, debo ser fuerte.

-K-Kid –me miras con esa mirada cargada de sufrimiento.

¡No! No debo mirarte, si seguimos así no podré seguir con mi decisión, es lo mejor para ti, aunque eso me mate, es mi culpa, no te merezco, cuando te enteres me odiaras y no lo tomaras de buena forma, te destruiré.

_Tú no eres una niña mala, no eres una chica mala _

_Las lágrimas derramadas por mí, puso esas lágrimas _

_Ella va a ser lastimada, herida por mi culpa, así que tengo que mantenerlo en mi memoria _

_¿Por qué, por qué, por qué estás llorando por mí? _

_Usted siempre debe sonrisa brillante, ¿por qué lloras? _

_Olvídate de mí, me cepille y dejar en paz _

_¿No me creen? Yo no quiero bajar_

Te mereces algo mejor, si esta será la última vez que nos veamos te quiero recordar con tu hermosa sonrisa en los labios, ya no lo puedo resistir.

-lo siento, Chrona –doy media vuelta y dejo.

A mis espaldas escucho mientras me llamas, gritas mi nombre con tanto dolor y desesperación que lo único que quiero es ir corriendo, tomarte entre mis brazos, y rogar por tu perdón, pero no lo puedo hacer, porque cuando te enteres jamás me lo perdonaras, es lo mejor.

Hay muchos chicos interesados en ti, Ragnarok, ese imbécil, se nota a kilómetros que está enamorado de ti, él es bueno, él te ama, y jamás te lastimara, no te traicionara como lo he hecho yo, quiero que seas feliz, pero conmigo nunca lo serás, por culpa de ese error.

_Mi corazón que late desde lo más profundo, el archivo adjunto que es persistente en el interior _

_Acabo de enterrar como algo que sólo yo sé _

_Quiero ver tu sonrisa hasta el final, quiero proteger tu sonrisa _

_Al igual que ayer, sólo me sonríes _

_Tú no eres una chica mala No eres una chica mala _

_En mi corazón, en mi corazón _

_Me escondo mis sentimientos, lo escondo para usted así que tengo que mantenerme atrás_

Ya han pasado cinco meses desde que te abandone, estoy paseando con mi esposa Liz Thompson, ella ya tiene siete meses de embarazo, espera a NUESTRO bebé, el causante del que yo te haya dejado, hace siete meses en una fiesta nos emborrachamos y terminamos revolcándonos en la cama, no significo nada para mí, pero para Liz si, tendría que haberme dado cuenta de lo que ella sentía por mí, pero no lo note, esa única noche, deje embarazada a Liz, Esperamos un niño.

Ahora veo cómo vas tomada de la mano con Ragnarok, están riéndose, la felicidad aún no está del todo en tu mirada, pero ya casi llega, él te está enamorando lentamente, lo odio, odio que él este contigo y yo no, debo suplicar por tu perdón, como si leyeras mis pensamientos, tú y él se toman de la mano, tú lo arrastras hasta la heladería que está al lado mío.

-Chrona- te llamo- perdóname.

Pasas por al lado mío, sin mirarme.

-Ya te olvide- alcanzo a escuchar.

Es todo lo que me dices, pero esas simples palabras, hacen que sienta un agujero en mi pecho, el aire se atora en mi garganta y mis ojos se cristalizan, te perdí, ya lo sé, trato desesperadamente de contener mi llanto, pero una lágrima traicionera se escapa.

-¿estás bien, Kid?- me pregunta Liz, preocupada.

-Lo estoy – se me quiebra la voz y miro a Ragnarok con odio.

Ese infeliz, espero que sepa hacerte feliz, porque yo lo único que hice fue hacerte infeliz, que él no derrame ninguna lagrima tuya, porque nadie merece tus lágrimas, ni siquiera yo.

_Sólo tú eres mi amo, si lo deseas, puedes dejarme _

_Voy a dejarte ir, para ti, yo te dejaré ir _

_Tú no eres una niña mala, no eres una chica mala _

_Las lágrimas derramadas por mí, puso esas lágrimas _

_Ella va a ser lastimada, herida por mi culpa, así que tengo que mantenerlo en mi memoria_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**Hola!**_

_**No me maten T-T que soy joven para morir**_

_**Que bien se siente volver a subir un KxC, ¡espero que les haya gustado!, nyahahahahaha Amo esta canción!**_

_**¿Review? ¿Tomatazos? Ustedes díganme**_

_**Minnie! **_


End file.
